


青团冰糖葫芦

by jaurora



Category: buyaolaikanqiuqiule
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaurora/pseuds/jaurora
Kudos: 18





	青团冰糖葫芦

春日正好。

我托着腮倚在窗边，正闲得不知道该做些什么，便听得头顶熟悉的声音：“小枫！”

我抬头望去，果然是他，李承鄞。

李承鄞正对着我笑，阳光照在他脸上，显得他更加俊朗。而我却觉得这光线刺眼似的，低下了头。李承鄞不依不饶地问我：“你躲了我好些天了，怎么，现在都不好意思见我了？”

我听了这话，腾地站了起来，半个身子都越过窗子，想要去捂他的嘴，却不料用力过猛重心不稳，整个人都向他倾倒去。李承鄞愣了一瞬，条件反射地搂住我的腰，可还是架不住这股力，被冲得往后退了半步。

我也被吓着了，一时被他抱着却不知作何反应。旁边忽然传来一阵匆忙的脚步声，我循声望去，只看见阿渡小半个背影。我急忙喊她，阿渡却逃得更快，整个人都隐在了墙角后。

我仿佛终于回过神来，我和李承鄞这个姿势，的确太引人遐想了。我只觉得脸上一阵热过一阵，想要推开他，却被他干脆提了起来，抱到了屋子外面。

我气急败坏，李承鄞仗着他比我高力气又比我大，抱我之前也不和我说一声，我的小腿磕到了窗台，疼死我了。我想也不想挥拳就要打他，却被李承鄞攥住了手腕：“有些人怎么翻脸不认人啊！”

“谁翻脸不认人！”

“就是你曲小枫。”李承鄞笑着将脸又凑近了我些，“你那次在我床上的时候，可不是这个态度。”

我听了这话，不由得眼前发黑，赶忙四下看看，确定了没有人偷听墙角，于是狠狠地瞪了李承鄞一眼，踮脚用胳膊勾住他的脖子，把他脑袋压低，再伸手死死捂住他的嘴，以防他又说出什么了不得的话来。

其实我心里虚得很。我恨不能哀嚎，谁知道李承鄞是吃错了什么药！上次被太奶奶关在一起，谁能想到她老人家求孙心切，居然——居然在粥里下药？本来我是不想喝的，谁知道李承鄞发了些许善心，留了一碗给我，我闻得粥香，又听见李承鄞喝粥时勺子碰到碗壁清脆的声音，只觉得这辈子从来没有那么饿过，便慢慢地挪了过去，抓起另一碗粥。

吃饱后我懒懒地躺在床上，摸着肚皮惬意地咂咂嘴，顺带着连一旁的李承鄞也看着顺眼了不少。中原有诗说得好，饱暖思无聊，月黑风高夜，此时不做更待何时。我正乱七八糟地想着，却不知为何浑身愈发得热起来，只好挣扎着把衣领拨开了些，又忽然听到李承鄞喊我的名字。我不知何意，却见他整个人向我压了过来……

第二天我醒来后十分地后悔，于是警告李承鄞不许把昨晚的事情说出去，不然有他好果子吃。李承鄞只是敷衍地点了点头，顺便还凑过来亲了我一口。我气得想要打他，但一活动就觉得腰腿酸软不听自己使唤，只好作罢。

谁知李承鄞被放出来后跟变了个人似的，总是找各种各样的借口想要亲近我，我便寻得些更烂的借口避开他，幸而他有一堆的事务要处理，来不及好好对付我，我才能过上一段清闲日子。

……

李承鄞此刻被我捂着嘴，想必十分不满，因为他眉头微蹙，吐出了几个模模糊糊的字。我听清了，他叫我松开手，不然我一定会完蛋的。

“我就不！”我一定要让他知道，我曲小枫不是好欺负的！

李承鄞眼角闪过一丝不怀好意的笑，我还没来得及琢磨透那抹笑的含义，就觉得手心里传来濡湿滚热的触感。我忽然反应过来——

李承鄞居然在舔我的手心！

我被他的举动激得浑身抖了抖，不自觉地想起来了那晚，他也是这般……我使劲晃了晃脑袋，想要甩掉脑袋里那些画面。我羞得立刻松开了手，将手在他的衣服上蹭了又蹭，此地不宜久留！

我刚想像以往的每一次一样溜之大吉，谁晓得李承鄞的反应比我还快，我还没跑出去几步，他就大跨步追了上来，一把把我扛在了肩上。

我忽然两脚离地，又不知道李承鄞要做些什么，慌得挥舞着手脚，攥拳打他的背，口里也大呼着“阿渡救我！永娘帮我！”

谁知平日里我一喊就来的救星今日都像耳聋了似的，怎么喊都不出现。李承鄞已经踏进我的承恩殿了，没有一个人敢拦他。那些侍女们见了他都低着头退了出去，我想着，这下完了，我逃不掉了。

我以为李承鄞会把我直接扔在榻上，没想到他只是弯下了腰，动作轻柔地放我下来。我刚一重获自由就忙不迭地往后退，拽过被子裹紧自己，口不择言地骂他：“李承鄞你卑鄙无耻！”

他无奈地看着我：“小枫，我明明还没开始卑鄙。”

我被他驳得不知道该说什么，只好瞪大了眼睛，警惕地看着他：“你今日来我这里，到底是做什么？”

李承鄞不慌不忙地在床头坐下，从怀里掏出一个纸包：“我知道你这段时间被看得紧了，估计没有什么出宫的机会。这春日正好，沿街叫卖的小吃糕点可不会少。我怕你惦记着宫外的点心惦记出病来，特地托裴将军捎来了卖得最好的几样给你尝个鲜。他刚送进宫我就想着带来给你尝尝，没想到有些人躲我跟老鼠躲猫似的。”

我不计较李承鄞说什么，因为我全心全意都在他手里的纸包上。李承鄞的手真好看啊，白皙修长，骨节分明，他专心地拆着纸包上的线结，而我专心地盯着他的动作，只觉得纸包在他的手里也显得高贵了起来。

李承鄞终于层层拆开了纸包，露出里面躺着的几只小小青团。我嗅到了青团特有的清香，暗地里咽了口口水。李承鄞却不急着把青团递给我，倒是整张脸凑了过来：“我问你，你为何一直躲我？莫非，你怕我吃了你不成？”

“你！我没……”我话还没说完，嘴里就被塞了一只青团。我一口咬下去，是去年尝到的那种软糯清甜的滋味，便舒服地眯起了眼，细细品尝着。李承鄞这时候问我：“好吃吗？”我顾不上和他长篇大论地赞美青团的美妙口感，只点了点头，心里还奇怪着，好不好吃他自己不知道尝一尝吗？

我正专注着呢，根本没注意到李承鄞什么时候靠得那么近，等他的唇贴了上来我才倏而睁大了眼睛，紧张得喉咙愈发干涩，连青团都咽不下去了。李承鄞却在这时加深了这个吻，他伸出舌尖，想要撬开我的牙关。我慌忙后退，李承鄞没防着我会躲开，便扑了个空。

他倒一点不气恼，干脆爬上了床，把我逼到床的顶里面：“为什么躲开？”

我捂着嘴：“我还有青团没吃完呢！”

“真是孩子气。”他揉揉我的脸，又对我说，“我殿内还有很多好吃的点心，你要不要吃？”

我咽下嘴里最后一点青团，冲着他点点头。

“我们做个交换，你答应我的条件，我就把那些点心全部送给你。”

“什么条件？”

“小枫，你知道我想要什么……”

我就知道他说不出什么好话来。我把床上散落着的纸包连着几只青团一齐收好，叠得整齐捧在怀里，对着李承鄞一本正经地说：“我不要那些，我只要青团就够了。”

李承鄞倒也不勉强，站起了身看着我，做出一脸遗憾的样子：“可惜啊，我那两支冰糖葫芦要是再没有人吃，就该化了。”说完便离开了我的承恩殿。

我在心里对自己说，我才不稀罕呢！

有青团吃的一整天果然都是甜甜的，晚上我吃掉了最后一只青团，心满意足地爬上了床。谁知今日周公迟迟不肯与我相会，我在床上翻来覆去滚了好几遭，依旧没有丝毫睡意，倒是不自觉想起白日里的李承鄞。

我想他做什么？我拍拍脑袋，想要把他从我的脑子里忘掉，却丝毫不奏效，反而回忆起了他对我说的每一句话。

我感到心烦意乱，干脆坐了起来，抱膝倚在床上，想着他说他那里还有好多好吃的，会有些什么呢？乳酪麦糕香糖果子，春日里的小糕点，倒是样样都好吃。又想起了那两支冰糖葫芦，一定是东角楼街巷齐大娘她们家的，她熬的冰糖最香。

想到这里我就更加睡不着了，仿佛看到李承鄞那里的糕点们都冲我热情地招着手，我心一横，穿着鞋子就下了床。

走到李承鄞寝殿门口的时候我还犹豫了片刻，转念一想春日雨水最多，纸包毕竟不严密，那些酥脆的糕点要是浸透了水汽，可就一点都不好吃了！我为自己找到了一个正当理由，便轻手轻脚地把门推开一个缝，探头进去观望。

李承鄞房间里的烛火都熄了，借着昏暗的月光，我终于看清了他的床，山水帘都放了下来，想必他已经睡熟了。

太好了，李承鄞要是还醒着，一定又会生出许多事端来。我本来都做好了顺遂他心意的准备了，结果天助我也，我这下可以全身而退了。想到这里我沾沾自喜，连忙把门推开溜了进去。

我刚猫着腰走了几步，就发现自己的脚步声实在是太大了，要是惊醒了李承鄞可就不好了。反正李承鄞的寝殿十分暖和，我索性脱了鞋子放在门口，光着脚往前迈步，还时刻提醒着自己动作要放轻再放轻。

那几包糕点就放在桌子上，我一眼就看到了，于是高兴地快步走到桌子边，随便抓起一包塞进了怀里，转身就想溜。结果我没走两步就停下了脚步，费这么大一番功夫只拿一包糕点，也太不值了吧。我又折回去拿了两包糕点抓在手里，掂量着手里的重量，这下够我吃好几天了！开心归开心，我没忘再看一眼李承鄞的床，床帘依旧掩着，看来我动作实在是很轻，连李承鄞这样小心的人都没被我吵醒。

我胆子愈发大了起来，干脆背对着他的床坐在了椅子上，拆了包糕点，捏起一块就往嘴里送。我一边嘴里动作不停，一边在心里感慨，中原的人居然能把普通的食材做出这么多花样来，实在是神奇。

我又拿起一块糕点，结果还没吃进嘴里，忽然听得背后有人用气声喊我：“曲小枫！”

我登时吓得手中的糕点抖落在地，整个身子都僵了，张嘴欲喊，就被人捂住了嘴。李承鄞绕到我的身前，压低了声音：“小声点，你想被当成刺客抓起来吗？”

我才看清了李承鄞那张脸，心跳平息了不少，又气他不声不响地忽然出现，便用力掰开了他的手，质问他：“你为什么吓我！”

“我还想问你呢，你大晚上的跑来干什么？莫非……”他故意断了句，装出认真思考的模样，“你想我啦？”

我自认心虚，嘴上却还不服输：“你有病吧！”

李承鄞探寻的目光在我脸上扫来扫去，忽然伸手托起我的下颏，拇指拂过我的唇角。我正诧异他的举动，他已经笑着开口：“原来我的太子妃深夜闯入我的寝殿，就是为了偷吃几块糕点啊。你看你，碎屑都没擦干净。”

我觉得李承鄞的动作于我实在是种折磨，于是硬着头皮对他说：“多谢你的糕点，我困了，想要回去睡觉了。”说着便想站起身。

李承鄞把手搭在我的肩膀上，一用力，又把我按了回去：“吃了我的糕点就想走，好没道理啊？”

“那你想怎么样！”

“你亲我。你要是不亲我，我就大喊有刺客，到时候所有人闯进来一看是你，你动动脑子想想，他们会怎么说？太子妃深夜闯入太子的寝殿，还能做什么？”他露出意味深长的笑，目光下移，看见我还没来得及藏起来的光裸的脚，“你连鞋子都没穿，还真是急不可耐啊。”

我听得头大，害怕他又说出什么不得了的话，干脆一鼓作气拉着他的衣领就凑了上去，堵住了他的唇。李承鄞压根没料到我的举动，因为说话嘴唇甚至还微张着。我亲都亲了，再顾不上别的，闭着眼想象着我在吃冰糖葫芦，先舔一舔糖衣，再轻轻地用牙咬一口，露出冰糖裹着的山楂果肉，新采的果子酸甜得能沁出汁来，那汁水也被我咽下了腹。

我细致地做完这一套动作，就想着赶紧撤离，谁知李承鄞不知何时已搂住了我的腰，我刚要往后躲，他将另一只手也伸了上来，按住我的后脑勺，逼得我只能接受他的吻。

我不知道他亲了我多久，在这种昏暗的环境里时间的流逝似乎也变得缓慢了起来。李承鄞的鼻息和我的交织在一处，我只觉得头晕脑胀，四肢绵软，只能像个布娃娃一样由他摆布。他原本覆在我腰背上摩挲的手不知何时移到了前胸，我想呵斥他，让他停止造次的举动，可身体却像在渴望着他的亲近似的，我无法忽视自己的本能，只能放任他，任他引领着我的一切感觉。

他终于肯放过我的唇舌，弯下腰将我抱了起来。被放在床上的时候我还有一丝恍惚，李承鄞却没给我想东想西的时间，他自顾脱了外衣，又想要解开我的扣子。我一时间不知道哪里来的豪气，拨开了他的手，“我来！”

李承鄞的眼睛里闪过一丝怀疑，可还是乖乖地坐在床上，两手在背后撑住：“来吧。”

我被他看得瞬间就想打退堂鼓了，但开弓没有回头箭，只得凑近了他，一边回忆着他上次是怎么做的，一边比划着要去脱他的内衫。可惜上次的药效实在是有点猛，我的记忆也模模糊糊，是先要散开他的发髻，还是先脱掉衣服来着？我回忆了一会，好不容易理清了顺序，谁知刚把他的衣服解开了一半，又想起来一件事情——他上次，貌似是一边亲我一边脱的衣服。我登时觉得一个脑袋两个大，望着面前李承鄞赤裸的胸膛，一时不知道该如何是好。

李承鄞还在那里嘲笑我：“怎么？你是不好意思了吧。我看啊，有些人就是个雷声大雨点小的纸老虎。”

我最受不得别人拿话激我，他不说还好，一说我就觉得我必须拿出些真才实干来，以免丢了我西洲女儿的脸。这样想着，我干脆跨坐在了他的腿上，两手搂住他的脖子，凑过去含住他的耳垂。李承鄞闷哼了一声，手也伸进了我的衣襟，还不忘在我耳边说：“小枫，那些糕点都是你的。我也是你的。”

我们俩的衣服很快被尽数褪了去。我很纳闷，李承鄞不光脱我的衣服，还脱他自己的衣服，居然还能腾出手来对我上下其手，他究竟生了几只手？我还没想明白答案，李承鄞就哄着我说：“小枫，你忍着些。”然后把自己送了进来。他扶着我的腰上下起伏，我无从着力，只好搂着他的脖子更紧了些。

我原先闭着眼，后来又难耐地睁开了眼，央求着李承鄞轻些慢些。谁知他不听我的话，反而狠狠地往深里撞去，我眼泪都被激了出来，想骂他混蛋，“混”字刚出口就被他撞得失了声，原先的怒骂倒成了满足的喟叹。我的视线渐渐模糊，只觉得眼前的李承鄞成了白花花的一片，恍惚间竟以为我在攀我们西洲边陲的那座雪山，我是虔诚的朝圣者，俯身在山脚下，一步一叩首地奔向最高处阳光灿烂的地方。

近了，更近了，我仿佛伸手就能触到太阳。我听见李承鄞在我耳旁喘息，我知道他是我的夫君，是我生生世世都可以依赖的人，便大胆地放手一切，与他从皑皑山顶纵身越下，我们搂在一起，只能听见彼此心跳的声音。

我像是坠入了无尽的深渊，砸起的巨浪水花久久未能平息，它们化为水面上迭起的涟漪，终于彻底恢复了平静。溺水已久的人好不容易从水面探出了头，便拼命地喘息，一瞬间万物声响都重回我耳畔，李承鄞低声说着他爱我，我甚至听到了窗外虫子的唧唧声。

我被抽离了所有力气，只能任李承鄞抱着我洗了澡，又换上干爽的衣服。我究竟还是留宿在李承鄞的寝殿。李承鄞抱了我一会，又下了床。我不解何意，又实在是困得不行，眼皮黏涩刚要睡着，嘴里便被塞了一个甜蜜的果子。

“小枫，你再不吃这冰糖葫芦啊，它可真的要化了。”

我迷迷糊糊地想，今年的冰糖葫芦，居然格外的甜。


End file.
